


Inertia

by eorumverba



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 11:53:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8749747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eorumverba/pseuds/eorumverba
Summary: “You did so well,” Jinki breathes as Jonghyun pulls back to let Jinki’s cock slip free from his mouth, “so beautiful, such a good boy, all mine. Can you get on the bed for me, baby? Bend over for me.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happens immediately after this (http://archiveofourown.org/works/8561284/chapters/19627366)

“Keep the collar on,” Jonghyun repeats, lower this time, and Jinki grins.

“On your knees then, pet. Want your mouth on my cock, baby. Can you do that for me?”

Jonghyun’s only response is to whimper and fall to his knees, parting his lips for Jinki to slide his cock into his mouth. Jinki’s hips pulse slow and steady and Jonghyun _loves_ the way his cock feels, thick and heavy and hot on his tongue, but he especially loves the way it fills his _entire mouth._

“Come on, puppy. Don’t make me do all the work,” Jinki husks out when his cock is mostly in Jonghyun’s mouth.

Jonghyun’s eyes are wet when he looks up at Jinki, mouth full and lips thinned out. His hand comes up to Jinki’s hip and Jinki takes that as permission to speak again.

“You’re being such a good boy,” he coos, “such a pretty mouth, you look so gorgeous sucking my cock like this, you can take all of it for me, can’t you? Can you be a good boy and do that for me?”

Jonghyun _whimpers_ as he tries to sink down further on Jinki’s cock, lips thinning further and nostrils flaring as he tries to breathe. His eyes flutter shut when Jinki’s hand comes down to tangle in his hair, but Jinki doesn’t push or pull Jonghyun - his hand is just a grounding force and Jonghyun’s breaths come out unsteady.

“Come on Jonghyunnie, I know you can do it. You’re doing so well, baby, you’re almost there. So _good_ for me,” Jinki’s voice is unsteady now, “you look so fucking _gorgeous_ on your knees like this, such a good puppy. Gonna have to give you a nice reward after this for doing so well, so be good and finish for me. Please, baby? Be good and take just a little more, I know you can. Gonna do so _well_ , such a good puppy.”

Jonghyun thinks he would gasp if his mouth weren’t stuffed full of Jinki’s cock but he closes his eyes and tries to move forward just a little more, blinks open his eyes when his nose brushes Jinki’s skin. Jinki has a wide, unsteady grin on his lips and Jonghyun shudders, dizzy already.

“You did so _well_ ,” Jinki breathes as Jonghyun pulls back to let Jinki’s cock slip free from his mouth, “so beautiful, such a good boy, all mine. Can you get on the bed for me, baby? Bend over for me.”

Jonghyun nods because he _can_ , lets his unsteady legs take him to the bed and when he reaches the bed and bends over (legs spread and back arched) Jinki’s weight blankets his suddenly and Jinki twists Jonghyun’s head so he can kiss him. It’s awkward and Jinki lets Jonghyun turn around and he whimpers at the sudden proximity, eyes on Jinki’s and whole body trembling. And Jinki must notice how badly Jonghyun wants to be kissed - he _always_ does - and this time, he indulges Jonghyun in a sloppy, tongue and teeth and saliva kiss that makes Jonghyun _shudder_. When he pulls away, his lips are spit-shiny and swollen and his breath comes out in unsteady puffs.

“Turn around again, puppy.” he husks out and Jonghyun _keens_ , turns around and arches his back further so his ass presses into Jinki’s cock. Jinki’s hands dig crescents into the curve of Jonghyun’s hips before he pushes into the small of Jonghyun’s back, effectively bending him over again, and then Jonghyun feels Jinki’s cock drag up the cleft of his ass. It’s still wet with his own spit and the thought makes Jonghyun _tremble_ , but then it goes lower and Jinki’s legs fall to the outside of Jonghyun’s and his cock is tight between Jonghyun’s thighs and he _realizes_ what Jinki wants, squeezes his thighs together and Jinki _moans_. 

“Just like that, puppy, keep squeezing,” Jinki groans the words out as he begins to slide in and out of the tight heat that is Jonghyun’s thighs, “you’re doing so well, such a good boy for me. One hand circles around to grip Jonghyun’s cock and his legs buckle at the sudden touch to his aching cock. But Jinki’s grip is loose and before Jonghyun can whimper his complaint, Jinki’s other hand is at the collar and it tugs sharply, cutting off all source of air.

“So fucking _tight_ , so hot and tight for me. You like me fucking your pretty thighs like this, puppy?” Jinki kisses Jonghyun’s upper back even though he’s sweating and then he murmurs, “look in the mirror, see how pretty you are? So fucked out, all mine.”

Jonghyun _does_ look, lips parting in a soundless moan as he sees himself, sees Jinki. His messy hair, flushed skin and bitten, swollen lips. The hickey on his neck, the head of Jinki’s cock sliding between his closed thighs, Jinki’s fist loose and slow on his cock. The arch of his back, the buck of his hips. The way the collar is _tight_ against his neck and how Jinki pulls it. The look on Jinki’s face, like he wants to fuck Jonghyun _raw_ -

Jinki lets go then and Jonghyun watches his body give way to the _sensation_ wracking it, how his legs buckle and his hips press back into Jinki’s. He watches Jinki nose into his neck, but his eyes flutter shut when Jinki kisses him, open-mouthed and dirty and _intense_. He’s whispering words whenever their lips part for the briefest moment, how gorgeous and fucked out and beautiful Jonghyun is now, how Jinki loves seeing Jonghyun like this, what a good boy he is and how much Jinki wants him to come since he’s been so _good_.

Jonghyun’s lips part in a soundless moan and he nods, whimpering when Jinki takes his other hand and directs it to his cock - now he’s stroking himself and Jinki’s hand covers his. Jonghyun’s hips stutter into their hands and then back into Jinki’s cock, still pulsing between his thighs.

“You gonna make me come, puppy? Can I come on your pretty face, can you get on your knees and suck me until I come?”

Jonghyun nods, and as soon as Jinki lets go of him, Jonghyun falls to his knees, mouth open and tongue out for Jinki to slip his cock in. “Fuck, you’re beautiful like this, makes me want to fuck your pretty mouth. Would you let me fuck your gorgeous throat, puppy?”

Jonghyun _wants_ to speak, wants to say _yes, anything you wanted, want your cock in my mouth and your come down my throat let me come please I want you so bad,_ but even if his mouth were empty, he couldn’t speak. Dogs don’t speak.

The thought alone makes Jonghyun _moan_ , makes Jinki lurch forward and gasp out, “I’m gonna come, your mouth is so fucking gorgeous, so tight and hot and wet-”

Jonghyun pulls back and lets Jinki’s cock fall from his lips with an obscene pop before he begins to stroke it, eyes closed and mouth open. He hopes Jinki is watching when he comes, hopes he sees the way his come splatters onto Jonghyun’s face - cheeks, lips and tongue - hopes Jinki watches Jonghyun smear the head of his cock against his face to suck Jinki’s own come from his cock.

“Fuck, baby, you’re so _good_ ,” Jinki breathes, drops to his knees to get his hand on Jonghyun’s cock, “do you want my hand on your cock or my fingers in your pretty pussy too?”

Jonghyun _shivers_ and slumps forward so Jinki has better access to the furled skin of his hole (clenching and unclenching in anticipation) and he whines when Jinki slips two fingers inside of him as he strokes Jonghyun’s cock. “You’re so _wet_ , were you playing with yourself earlier?” he doesn’t give Jonghyun time to respond, swirls his thumb around the head and slit of Jonghyun’s cock as he keeps speaking, “or is this just my come from before? Such an eager puppy, so hard and wet, so needy. So fucking gorgeous like this, fucked out for me.”

Jonghyun’s back arches and he scrabbles weakly at Jinki’s arm as a warning and Jinki’s lips curve up in a roguish grin as he murmurs, “Come for me, be a good boy and come for me, puppy.”

No sooner did Jinki finish speaking does Jonghyun come _hard_ , mouth parting in a soundless moan as Jinki keeps stroking his cock, fingers stabbing into the spot that makes him see stars. It’s only when he winces from over-sensitivity does Jinki pull his hand from Jonghyun’s cock and his fingers from his ass, lets Jonghyun lick his fingers clean before standing and lifting Jonghyun as well.

“You were so good, Jonghyunnie,” Jinki mumurs, depositing Jonghyun on the bed before unfastening his pretty collar and putting it on the nightstand next to the leash, “gonna start a bath for you, okay?”

Jonghyun nods, eyes fluttering shut as he relaxes into the sheets, body tight and limp all at once.

“Thank you, Jinki.” his voice is rough and quiet but Jinki doesn’t mind, just runs a hand through his hair and places a soft kiss on his lips.

“Of course, puppy.”


End file.
